codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Reawakening Chapter 5
Dark Pulse Everything still became a mess. However, the trail the Titan left was very emphasizing, despite the people scattering in fear. "I have a bad feeling about this," Leona fingered the trail cautiously, "It's like he wants us to follow him." Aelita shuddered at the thought and Taelia patted her shoulder to console her. "Nevertheless, we need to follow him!" Meiyo exclaimed and went ahead. The group shrugged and ran down the were still further away, but Aelita and Leona felt strong vibrations. It was a heavy pulse, but it felt too jittery and inhuman; it was more of a live breathing pulsation. Aelita's body went stiff as the sensation grew stronger. "What's wrong? Aelita!" Yumi called out as Aelita appeared to have fainted. She tumbled into Yumi's arms and flickered her eyes open. The rest of the group circled around, but gave space for respiration."He's really close, but what's happening to me?" Aelita said weakly, holding her head. Leona knelt down and touched her forehead, but as her finger tips made contact, she felt her vision black out; and visions of madness corrupted her. Meiyo stared dumbfounded. "L-Leona?" Leona shook her head and fell over. Odd went to her side and called out to her. "...! I don't think those clones were there for decoration.." Leona quickly got up."Are you sure you're alright?" Jim helped Leona to her feet. She shook her head. "Stop worrying about me. It's Aelita I'm worried about; I'll carry her. Right now, no where's safe for us!" Jeremy gave quick glares at Aelita that piggybacked Leona. She forced herself to stay alert, but started breathing hoarsely and sweat streamed her pale face. "I hope this trail DOES lead to him, because Aelita needs rest; she looks really sick-" "I highly doubt it's a regular flu." Leona interrupted Millie, but the group had stopped to something that even disturbed the youngest of the group. They stopped in their tracks seeing the predictable, knowing it would cause more of an uproar, but was completely incredulous to the sight: there were French military and German tanks surrounding the perimeter of the area."You've gotta be kidding me..." Aelita gasped. The tanks pointed their turrets directly at the Warriors. "Think about what you're doing ! We're not the enemy, the big mechanical beast is ! And he's destroying all you hold dear !", Ulrich shouted over the metal clanging as the tanks moved in closer and closer. The military men gazed at each other wondering if the aliens in bizarre clothing could be trusted. "In case you haven't noticed, we destroyed all the clones that were likely going to cause major damage to innocent bystanders.", William stated, honestly. "Think about it. We can't do this alone and we're not responsible for everyone's panic. We've tried helping them as best we can but sometimes others have to rely upon themselves. Somehow, they'll be alright.", Sam said, optimistically. She had a point in that. Human beings were very capable, even in drastic situations such as this to see the silver lining in the clouds. The commander of the fleet, Sergeant Avignon stuck his head out of his tank. He was a distinguished, decorated gentleman wearing thin, horn-rimmed glasses with no trace of emotion on his face. "I think this young woman has a point. We have a duty here to help our people our country, that is, if they wish. If they don't want to be, they are on their own but hopefully it will be the latter of these choices. As for us, half of us will be your backup to put that thing to death. Don't bother explaining what it is to us, we can't have it desecrating anything else.", he said. Even though his speech was pompous, Avignon was correct. They didn't have much time to stop the Titan. Already, so much destruction had begun and Lyoko…Lyoko too, was under cloak of darkness and awash in confusion with no hope in sight. Avignon bellowed, "FIRE !", as his battalion unleashed fury upon the Titan. The Titan roared as its back legs were attacked. Nothing else seemed to be vulnerable but the point where the joints met. "There's a weakness in the legs, keep firing, men ! Keep firing ''! Don't give up !", he said to them. The Warriors, who heard the Sergeant shout this integral information attacked in formation until the Titan fell to its knees. XANA formed a shield around it and screamed in fury. "You might've found my monster's Achilles' heel, but you haven't defeated me yet.", XANA yelled, shaking his fist at them. He began healing the Titan and forming it into a vast army of mini-Titans with armor. As the tanks and Warriors continued to fight, Leona and Aelita began to fare worse. "What's causing this ?", she said, searching for signs of the culprit to their diseases. Emily helped Aelita stable while Meiyo assisted with Leona. "None of us really know what's going on, but they began showing signs of illness when the sentinel was destroyed.", Emily said, holding back tears. She didn't want to see her friends this way, and she was afraid they were dying. "The…only…thing that holds our cure is on Lyoko and reaching it…Is impossible.", she said, her strength depleting. Every breath was labored and it became difficult for her to form cognitive words. Meiyo had an insane idea. "I can go into Lyoko, and Amy can go with me.", she said, confidently. She was either completely mad or she knew that she and Amy were the only ones that could possibly save Leona and Aelita from dying. "I think she's onto something. I'm not exactly sure what, but I can take care of Aelita and Leona until she comes back. There's a safe haven not too far from here, a hospital. That is if they have auxiliary power. It's the one chance I've got to give them treatment. It might not help but it is better than nothing.", Emily said. "You best be careful, dear. I don't want to lose either you, or any one else…", Suzanne said, kissing her daughter's cheek gently. "Mom, I won't fail you. Meiyo's got things under control. After all, she is a genius.", Emily said, helping the two weary princesses walk with her as a crutch while the war raged all around them. It looked like the Warriors were losing allies in the fight as well. Hopefully, Suzanne prayed, a miracle was about to happen. Written by 'Angie Y.' and 'FlowerofAdversity''' Category:FanFiction Category:Reawakening